


Something to Propose

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy, SnowfallBreeze (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: Snow/FNF's Nonbinary Month fics 2017 [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Fancy date, Fluff, Genderfluid, Intersex, Nonbinary Character, OTP Feels, Other, Surprise Party, Surprises, angsty fluff, nonbinary couple, super smart Gray, things are afoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze
Summary: {Nonbinary Month #20, the Final} Natsu hasn't had much time for Gray the last couple months with work. In supposed apology, they take Gray on a super fancy date--and bring up a topic that freaks Gray out. Is Natsu trying to get them to move away?Sequel to "All the Same."





	Something to Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail + intersex and genderfluid + nonbinary.
> 
> Sequel to "All the Same."
> 
> _The final Nonbinary Month fic! Going out with a bang._

They look beautiful today. It makes me nervous. Gray always looks beautiful, but today especially, they're dressed up in blue and gray, with a sharp tie and a sport coat that shows off their shoulders.

I quickly push my way to them.

"Hey, love. Thanks for meeting me here. Sorry I worked late."

"Hey." They kiss me warmly and my insides melt. "I just saw Mira and Cana  _and_  Loke and his new datefriend."

"I think their name is Midnight?"

"Sounds right. Anyway, what are the chances, right?"

"Seriously," I laugh, high and pitchy. "That's coincidence."

I hug them again, then go to the front to claim our reservation, rubbing my flushed cheeks as I go. We're seated immediately, at a little table off in a corner half-hidden from the rest of the restaurant by an array of plants.

Gray can't stop looking around even as the server comes, eyes glowing. I've never brought them to a place this nice. Never been able to afford it.

"How has work been?" I ask after we're alone again.

"The usual." Gray grimaces: their boss is power-hungry, stealing credit for everything, and the manager under her is a man who bitches about everything. "Today went better: nobody disturbed me for almost three hours."

"A miracle."

We both grin.

"Natsu." Gray pauses. "Are you…going to have more time now that your big project is over?"

" _Yes,_ " I say with warm vehemence. "Starting tomorrow, you can see me whenever you want."

"You didn't lose your job, did you?" they tease.

I stick my tongue out, but I'm still beaming. It's been tough these last two months working on this 'project.' The project, unbeknownst to Gray, was making as much extra money as I could with long hours and as much overtime as my boss would approve. I haven't seen them as much as I want to, and when I come home in the evenings, I'm typically exhausted.

I'm aware of the irony—sacrificing time with the love of my life in order to keep them forever. But these seven weeks are worth it, because it made tonight possible. They look luminous.

_I always wanted to try that place,_  they said once, and that's what planted this idea. My cover story for Gray was that this is a special date to celebrate the end of my big work project and the start of getting to spend more time with them again, as well as an apology-thank-you for being so patient. As soon as I told them what restaurant we were going to, they burst out in one of their gorgeous smiles.

I worship those smiles.

"Is that Lucy?" Gray asks suddenly.

I look over, already knowing yes, that's Lucy and her girlfriend Juvia sitting just barely in line of sight of us.

"Crazy," I say.

"I almost thought I saw Lyon when they were seating us, too."

"Your brain keeps trying to see people it knows?" I tease with laugh.

I try to keep my chuckles light, but I don't quite succeed, because their eyes narrow for a moment before settling back down. Gray is smart. Part of why I love them so damn much.

"Gray." I fiddle with my glass. "Whatever happened to that promotion opportunity?"

Gray raises their eyebrow.

"The one that would require me to move five hours away?"

"It would be a big step up. And saying goodbye to current management."

"I'm not leaving you. You know that." They reach across the table to take my hand. "Our place is home to me. I can't leave that."

I swallow.

"I think you should take it," I say firmly.

Gray blinks at me, face stony and confused. "What?"

"Apply for the position, and when you get it, which you will because you're really good at everything, I'll come with you."

For a long moment, they just gape.

"Natsu." Their tone is reprimanding, teasing, like I'm being ridiculous. "You couldn't come with me."

"Why not?"

"You'd have to quit your job."

"So?"

"That's absurd." They close their eyes, breathe, and collect themself. Here come the logical arguments. "It won't work because you can't afford living in the city while job-hunting—"

"I afforded this," I snort.

They level a look at me that says,  _Only because you worked your ass off and are wasting your savings on me like you always do._  Which is true—more than they even know. I'm paying for more than two fancy meals.

"You can't afford the city while unemployed," Gray continues. A smile nudges their lips, then falls again. "It wouldn't be a problem, because I'd be making a lot more than you. But you refuse to let me support you in any way, even for a couple months."

"I won't depend on anyone I'm not married to."

"I know." Gray sighs. "You're so stubborn. The worst part is I love that about you."

As we fall silent, they rub out the wrinkles between their eyebrows. I like that I can remember a time before those wrinkles were a permanent fixture. I like that I've gotten to be here for every laugh and contemplative frown that caused them over the last eight years.

I like Gray a lot.

"You hate your work," I say softly. "You hate your life—"

"I love you," they interrupt, indignant, but I shake my head.

"Aside from us, your life right now isn't want you want. Hell, it's not what I'd want  _for_  you. You keep talking about finding a new job, and I'm pretty sure the only reason you haven't is you don't realize how much your skills are worth, because the dicks in management have walked over you for so long."

"Probably."

At their strange little smile, I pause and tilt my head.

"Natsu," Gray admits, "I didn't tell you about this because it didn't mean anything, because I knew I wouldn't follow through—but just for curiosity's sake, I applied for the promotional position. Just to see my value, you know? And, Natsu…I got it."

"Gray!" My jaw drops. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out today," they chuckle, holding up their palms, but I'm already lunging across the table to grab their hands.

"Gray, fuck, that's awesome! You have to take it. A new city, new people—and you already know the other office has much better folks running it—and above all, getting paid what you're fucking worth."

This is what I wanted for them all along, and they've already got it. It's amazing. Smiling, Gray sighs.

"No. Natsu, I'm not moving away from you. I'll reject it and find something else: now I know what I'm worth…"

"Gray, beautiful, there's an easy solution to this."

"Really?" They blink at me.

As the moment approaches, the knot in my belly threatens to explode.

"Yes," I nod. "I can come with you and the whole thing will be solved…if you marry me."

Gray chokes. Splutters. Stares at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Marry me." I'm a raging ball of nerves and smiles; I feel so satisfied in my craftiness for springing this on them, and also scared something will ruin everything before Gray can answer.

"You want—?" Gray coughs. "To marry  _me?_ "

Even after eight years together, insecurity twists their face in disbelief. Shock runs through my body, turning to outrage at a world that's made them this unbelieving of my love.

" _Yes._ " I get up, walk around the table, and crouch next to their chair. I don't care that people are staring: their face is all blush, and I love it, revel in it, because this is my beautiful partner and they deserves every ounce of attention the world can give.

Taking their hand, I stare up into their surprised eyes.

"Yes," I say quietly. "I really do want.  _You._ "

"Okay," they murmur.

I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Okay." their voice gets stronger, turning into a startled laugh. "Yes. Let's do it. Let's get married. I never thought…anyone would love me as much as you do."

Rising, I bend over and kiss them, wrapped in the affection we've cultivated. When I pull back, gorgeous. That's all I can think. They're gorgeous. And I get to love them forever.

Before returning to my seat, I squeeze their shoulder and kiss their forehead. Gray is beaming. I know I look the same. Keep it together. Just have to keep it together. Because now…

With both of us smiling like we're going to bust, I glance over. Lucy's figured it out and already given the signal, she and Juvia halfway to our table.

"What—?" Gray's confused laugh is glorious.

"Congratulations," Lucy says, her eyes hugging me victoriously as she throws her arms around Gray's shoulders.

When more people appear, Lyon, Loke, Cana, all our friends, hugging and congratulating us, Gray shoots me a reproving look.

"So it  _wasn't_  coincidence."

"Of course not." I grin. "And this isn't our table."

"Explains why the service is taking so long." Their smile threatens to explode off their face.

"Come on."

I stick out my hand and pull Gray to their feet. With them at my side, I slip an arm around their waist and lead the way to the long table where everyone has waited out of sight.

Gray loves parties. Tonight is going to be the best one yet. I squeeze them: I won't be letting go of this warm body for a long time.

"Tell me how you afforded all  _this_ ," they teases softly in my ear as we sit.

"Almost seven weeks of around-the-clock working-my-ass-off," I laugh. "Because I love you this much and more."

Gray kisses me, long and hard, right there in the middle of a very fancy restaurant and every member of our friend-family.

It's perfect. It's all perfect.

If the food is as good as high-and-mighty critics say, I don't notice. I really don't notice anything, or even really remember much—even Erza accidentally spilling her drink in her lap and the poor server getting so flustered on her behalf, which all of us, including Erza, laugh about because a meal without Erza spilling is not a real meal.

The only thing I'm focused on is Gray's face. Watching as they laugh, smile, tease, joke, celebrate. Surrounded by those we love and who love us.

It's the life I've always wanted, right here, and I will do anything to hold onto them. Anything. Anything at all for you, Gray.

As Gray laughs at Lyon's story (recounting how he and they tortured Lyon's wife Ultear growing up until she got back at them by breaking into both their houses and putting live frogs in their beds), I lean over and say, "You're beautiful."

They turn to me beaming, gripping my hand.

"I love you, too. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike proposal fics generally, but it just happened and I couldn't stop…
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and encouragements during this two-month focus on trans and nonbinary genders. **I'll still post nb stories.** Naturally. ^^ I may repeat this project next year too; stay tuned. If you want to talk more about this or anything, hmu on tumblr: elmandfir.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment. Hearing from you keeps me posting each week. xoxo


End file.
